从双排到举杯到做爱
by PureCoconutWater
Summary: ELLE照片让我流泪 踩下第一脚油门


王柳羿刚把外面的风衣脱掉身后人便悄无声息抱过来，双手环腰隔着薄薄内搭摸他温软小腹，喷了不少定型喷雾的头发顶在高领外露出的皮肤上，又痒又扎。

"干嘛？"

微微侧头只能看见浓密的发顶，被无数人称赞过的高挺鼻梁正埋在他颈窝，鼻翼翕动深深嗅着，衣服虽是借来拍摄用但都是崭新，布料没什么诱人味道喻文波回话却舍不得离开削瘦肩头，唇间模模糊糊带动起王柳羿皮肤一起震动。

手轻轻在王柳羿肚脐处画圈："硬了。"

自己又干什么了？

王柳羿来不及思考拍照录视频哪一件值得喻文波忽然发情，腹部抚摸的力道忽然就变大，他身上唯二不多的那块儿小腹上软软脂肪被手掌用力揉搓起来，酥麻攀着皮肤蹿上头皮，还没等他阻止喻文波已经深吸一口气亲上他耳后的皮肤，舌尖黏腻舔了两下就吸进嘴里不放，把碍事的上衣从裤腰抽出，双手毫无阻碍留感受着温热小腹美好的触感，摸的王柳羿浑身发软还不够，又迅速解开裤扣将右手伸进去，直直向下挑开内裤握住了微微抬头的性器。

他一边顺着往上摸一边轻轻揉弄起半硬的性器根部，嘴里还叼着细嫩的皮肉哼笑："你这不是也硬了？"

王柳羿正被摸的像只乖巧的小兔子浑身舒爽，猛然被握住下面差点没忍住叫出来，但快意涌上脊柱后只象征性的推了两下就陷了进去，手软软的搭在喻文波臂上欲拒还迎似的。

其实他也觉得自己男朋友今天那件高领配大衣好看的要死，只是方才对着摄像机实在没功夫有什么多余想法，这会儿被这样按在怀里揉弄半天，藏着的那点欲望就都争前恐后渗出来，可他又不太好意思直接承认喻文波是自己欲望开关，一边舒服的眯着眼睛哼哼一边还反驳，"那也是你摸的，谁跟你似的拍个照都能硬…哎疼…你别咬了…"

"那是因为喜欢你，"喻文波毫不犹豫就承认这样并不难以启齿的事实，在他耳边低声笑，"我摸两下都能硬，你得多喜欢我啊？"

亲舔不过是麻醉罢了，喻文波真正想做的就是好好在脖颈那处咬几下，他从前只觉得王柳羿身上没什么肉，骨架也较同龄人更纤细些，可约莫是今年忽然蹿了个头，方才拍照时站在前面那段不曾被关注过的脖颈就暴露在他视野里，不得不说搞时尚的服装师眼光毒辣，一件高领明明严丝合缝，却偏偏让他觉得那段修长天鹅颈比往日里松垮的T恤领口更勾人，这种关于下半身的事儿都是没理由的，盯着看了没一会儿他就硬的不行，幸好穿的裤子宽松才没暴露。

松开嘴看见一大片红痕有点满意却不满足，他又探头含住了耳垂舔舐，鲜红敏感的舌尖卷着情欲的唾液在齿间顶那团软肉，王柳羿怕痒要躲开又狠勒左臂把人固定回来，他下面现在硬的发疼听不进王柳羿无奈劝阻，本以为舔咬几下就能忍住没想到是火上浇油。

手下不由分说变得凶狠 ，乳尖被高热的手掌揉搓两下颤巍巍立起来，他知道王柳羿左边乳尖更敏感，抚摸两下就开始集中攻势放在拇指间揉搓，果不其然没一会儿手中性器就完全硬起来，被喻文波褪开包皮后流出点滴粘液，包在他手心里转动一会儿整个柱身都被抹上滑腻液体，上下撸动起来，王柳羿闭着眼仿佛十指直接作用在他自律神经系统，握着喻文波绷紧的腕子完全沉浸在他双手方寸之间。

就好像什么东西到了喻文波手里都要乖乖听话，除了鼠标键盘，王柳羿也是。

实在是忍不住用力掐了几下乳尖，腰胯也开始隔着裤子用硬的发疼的性器去轻轻撞王柳羿最近微微有了点肉的屁股，配合着撸动的频率顶撞有点粗暴却比直接进去的快感更耐人寻味，不过他还有点理智，抓住急促呼吸的间隙在王柳羿耳边问："疼吗？"

"嗯—"王柳羿皱着眉，微微向后配合着去挤压喻文波胯间硬到不容忽视的性器，仰着头靠在他肩膀上使劲向上挺起胸膛，一副不但不疼还很舒服的样子："不疼…嗯…再重点…"

指尖便对着凸成小包的乳尖用力，胯间也舒服的一塌糊涂，王柳羿自己拉着上衣爽的不行开始长长吸气，没被照顾到的穴口都微微收缩起来，肚皮暴露在空气里剧烈收缩，嘴里意味不明的哼声也越来越大。

拍摄用的金丝框眼镜没有度数，但好在喻文波就眼前他才透过眼缝看清这人额间隐忍的汗，伸手抹掉后有点不忍心只有自己享受"…要不直接进来吧？反正早上刚做了…"

"别胡说，这儿没润滑，"喻文波没抬头，继续隔着已经被口水浸湿了的布料啃咬他脖子，含含糊糊一边咬一边亲舔，"先让你舒服。"

说完用力又快速撸了几下后手指便集中在性器前端，大拇指关节内侧粗糙的角质层和敏感的冠状沟碰撞，狠狠绕着伞状的龟头摩擦一会儿后忽然将后面的卵蛋颠在指尖，像是按动qwer似的每个指头从下方向上敲击，王柳羿被这一下弄得腿软差点没站住，好在喻文波抱得紧胯间也撑着，才只让他向后仰着咿呀叫出了声。

喻文波实在忍得难受，手里囊袋收缩时便意识到王柳羿要射，便返璞归真继续快速上下动作，迫不及待似的噙住了王柳羿肉嘟嘟的唇肉，含着嘬了两下舌尖又湿漉漉的亲他鼻尖，盯着他颤抖睫毛诱惑着："宝贝儿快点射…"

"嗯—"

王柳羿抿着唇长长呻吟一声在他怀里射出来，瞬间脑中白茫茫一片，面前人深邃双眼也失去光影，好半晌才重新对焦，喻文波却温柔的就好像刚刚那样色急的不是本人，抱着他正含着舌尖轻吮等他回神，手指沾着精液划过会阴戳着软软的穴口，其实王柳羿说的没错，早上才做过穴口的确还湿软着，指头松松便探进去，里面烫的厉害。

王柳羿看他还在磨蹭有点着急，缓过来后推开喻文波拿着劲的手转过身让他坐在更衣室椅子上，自己松垮着裤子就跪下去解他裤带，喻文波没想到他今天会主动有点意外，老实坐下后摩挲起他后背，王柳羿登时便像只柔软的猫被摸舒服了，被手掌抚过的后背腰间都深深凹下去，喻文波肿胀的性器憋的太久似乎比往日更大些，弹出来时轻拍在他脸颊，粘液拉开一道摇摇欲坠的丝后断在他唇边，含进嘴里时小心翼翼的，牙套和oral相性不好总得小心点。

"嗯...含深点…"喻文波一时分辨不出口腔和肠肉哪个温度更高，只觉热量传递过来让他想狠狠顶进去，可深喉这种事儿还是等王柳羿牙套卸掉再做吧，舌头和腮肉已经很舒服了，更何况今天王柳羿似乎也更热情些，舌头包着龟头不放舔了会儿又卖力去钻淫液泛滥的小孔，手也不闲着撸着唇外的一截，还学他方才的样子颠抖沉甸的囊袋，阳筋跳动几下后喻文波忍不住又去捏才被放过的敏感乳尖，小小一块软中带硬的深粉一被碰到王柳羿就舒服的直哼哼，腰彻底软下来陷在胯间不受控制吸起嘴里性器，口腔要抽成真空似的将性器与舌苔软肉贴合到亲密无间。

尖锐快感冲上来，喉结急促滑动还是难忍声带震动，喻文波闷哼两声奖励性的揉揉王柳羿侧着的脑袋，视线被性欲霸占，眼前人色情又真挚，嘴里吃着性器塌着腰翘着白白的臀尖，偶尔抬眼瞥他的眼神又同一次次脸红说爱他时无异，平时带的近视镜让喻文波总是看到被凹透镜改变了形状的双眼，可摘了眼镜又总觉得少点什么，他仔细瞧这副平光镜后的眼睛，上挑的弧度不明显却较平日里更真实勾人，内双隐隐若现，上面的剑眉一根一根伫立着散发性激素，扶着他大腿认真口交的神情看得他下身忽然热流涌动大腿绷紧。

有点想射了，他退出来手握着那根粗壮指挥龟头在王柳羿下颚滑动，弄得那块儿油光水滑一片，又让他扬起头去顶今天惦记了一天的脖子，隔着衣料一遍一遍在喉结周围游走，王柳羿呼吸震动龟头就控制不住的冒水。

"脖子，"他看着已经彻底被口水和前列腺液濡湿成深绿的衣领笑了笑，喘着粗气脸上有情欲染上的红，汗湿的发软软贴在额前，他今天做的头发看起来有些减龄，这会儿就像个只会说最直白傻话的少年，"穿高领好看。"

王柳羿眼角泛红挂了点泪，听了他这话方才主动口交的勇气都随着皮肤上的汗水蒸腾散去，脸红着不知所措，无意识咽口水吞进不少带着喻文波气味的液体，喻文波离开脖子又用龟头戳他脸颊上的肉，在他一直喜欢的不行的下唇磨蹭，终于忍不住狠狠撸动几下闷声射在了镜片上。

眼前模糊一片，王柳羿赶紧摘了本身就没什么用的眼镜，擦了几下发现也擦不干净，模糊着找到喻文波正平复呼吸的脸有点不满，软软的抱怨，"我都看不清了。"

他咬咬下唇吞吞吐吐："…干嘛不直接射嘴里。"

"喜欢？那下次射嘴里。"喻文波喘着气笑，腿上就挨了王柳羿不疼不痒一巴掌。

射出来虽然解了一时之渴始终是杯水车薪，他伸手把人拽起来，本就松垮的裤子无声坠在地上，王柳羿细瘦双腿叉开坐在他胯间，两人性器打了个照面都忍不住哆嗦一下，这次换王柳羿下巴垫在喻文波肩膀，也好奇凑过去隔着黑色的衣领嗅了嗅，除了喷雾和男香就只剩下喻文波的味道，是只有做爱时才能闻到的独有激素刺激，他闻着就上瘾，细细密密便吻在喻文波下颌，伸着艳红舌尖舔他有点冒头的胡茬，一遍一遍用舌头勾画下颌线条。

他手被喻文波握着一起慢慢揉着两人又微微站起的性器，喻文波另一只手绕到他后面揉起臀肉，这人浑身上下除了小腹那块儿人人都有的脂肪便只剩下屁股上还有点珍贵的肉，相比之下触感简直梦幻，手掌一碰到就被牢牢吸住，半握着包住臀尖揉捏一会儿始终觉得单手不过瘾，可王柳羿心思根本没在两人性器上，一门心思啃他湿乎乎的下巴和喉结，他瞅着空偏过头躲开后赶紧亲过去，含着下唇轻轻咬了几下。

"我揉一会儿，"双手都包着臀肉终于满足的叹了口气，啄吻王柳羿唇珠示意他手上别停，"硬了就进去。"

王柳羿很听话将两人性器都握在手里，龟头相抵的快感让他浑身过电，他没带眼镜的时候总想离喻文波近一些，便用自己有些汗湿的前额抵着喻文波的，鼻尖微微相碰，喻文波狠劲揉着臀肉的手有点没轻没重，十指分开用力下压时他整个人也被挤进喻文波怀里，正好亲到喻文波好看的唇，手上松了劲儿分开两人舌尖又恋恋不舍，离开了口腔还要在空气中纠缠，舌尖的爱意兴许是最浓厚的，谁也舍不得离得太远因而喻文波手上也越来越用劲儿，最后王柳羿压根就是被嵌在他怀里仰头同他湿吻，臀肉被揉捏出大片情色粉红，肉欲从指缝中鼓出的软肉释放，两人的前列腺液混在一起，从王柳羿手中溢出顺着会阴蛛丝般垂在地上，后穴被喻文波一边揉一边润着粘液抽插着，湿软泥泞一片。

"嗯…"王柳羿喘着气，仰着头迷恋又难耐，后面这样被揉着虽有点难堪却十分舒爽，可空虚感并不能用手指满足，他眼角逼出了不少眼泪朦胧看着喻文波，要哭不哭的，"快点进来呜…别揉了…"

"好好。"喻文波手上移到他腰间，握着细窄的胯将人抱起来，王柳羿跪在他身侧的膝盖都有点支不住，软软的抱着他脖子哼哼唧唧，可怜的不行，两人性器都硬的滴水，不催喻文波也忍不了多久。

"抱紧点。"他说着就用龟头去同穴口浅浅碰触，一碰到就不想离开，打着圈在穴口徘徊两下，圆润龟头便缓缓撑开穴口，被高热肠道包住时两人都难耐溢出声响，前戏做的足够便只有普天盖地的快感潮涌，硬挺茎身刻不容缓顺畅地滑进去，深深顶在最里面后舒服的微叹一声，缓缓抽动起来。

王柳羿一向听话，跪立起上身搂着喻文波脖子，插进去时实在太舒服忍不住无意识摇头，眼头冒出的泪甩出来砸在喻文波耳尖，被警惕的捕捉到后喻文波放缓了抽插的动作："怎么哭了？还是疼？"

"不疼…"王柳羿揉捏他肩颈肌肉，眯着眼睛摇头眼泪止不住流，"太舒服了…呜…"

喻文波无声笑了，抹掉他眼泪胯下开始用力，胫骨快速碰撞这王柳羿肿胀的卵蛋，插的他嗯嗯啊啊泣不成声叫出来，身前性器没有任何抚慰还高高立着，撞击时便流着黏液摇摆，没一会儿就弄得喻文波黑色上衣湿淋淋一片。

看王柳羿不会滑下去他便松开了腰间的手，转而过来揉搓那两粒硬的不行的乳头，其实他有点想把这件已经几乎变成深绿的上衣脱掉，可又实在舍不得那截高领，只好将衣服拉上去，王柳羿胸膛正在他面前，单手左右交错揉搓起来。

肠腔里前列腺的位置并不很深，一次次触及都让王柳羿浑身发抖，前面止不住流水，屁股也食髓知味追着硕大的龟头，舒服的要命只胸前痒的发疼，喻文波单手不痛不痒，他实在受不了挺了挺胸，用左边乳尖亲了下喻文波上唇。

碰到了又有点不好意思，"别，别用手—嗯，舔…"

喻文波笑时热气喷在他胸膛滚烫一片，有求必应，"那老公舔一会儿，你自己拉着衣服。"

说是舔其实是吃还差不多，整片不大不小的乳晕都被他含进嘴里，乳晕深色的薄皮受到刺激缩紧，沟沟壑壑都被舌头舔舐摩擦，顶端硬肉蹭过舌面被叼在齿间，啃咬时疼痒交替狠狠刺激着神经末梢，喻文波就偏爱左边更敏感的乳首，吃在嘴里就不放开，王柳羿彻底控制不住呜咽叫出来，传进他耳朵里只觉得浑身燥热，性器硬生生被叫的又硬了点，身下抽插速度不减反增，王柳羿被顶的差点都要叫不出来。

虽然都射过一次，但也许是今天两人都不是平日里平易近人的熟悉模样，情欲来的凶猛又迅速，没一会儿王柳羿就呜咽着射了出来。

喻文波松开已经快要破皮的乳尖，凑过去找王柳羿在高潮中格外柔软的舌头，把人勒在怀里深吻，下面快速又猛烈插起来，胀大的囊袋拍在王柳羿红痕未消的屁股上，他口腔被喻文波舌头填满发不出声音，只股间舒服的开始发抖，颤巍巍缩着穴口，好一会儿喻文波才拔出性器，喷在他已经没办法看的绿色衣料上，有几滴遂了他心愿，明晃晃沾在高领上。

喻文波抱着王柳羿顺着他后背，每次做完他都格外粘人，总得抱着他才成，可喻文波从不觉得烦，不如说是软成一团的王柳羿总让他乐在其中。

"我刚刚看见他们写的文案，"喻文波想起来什么，拍了拍王柳羿湿漉漉的臀肉，"说什么，从双排到举杯的下路双人组。"

"挺对的啊。"王柳羿眼窝里还有泪，喻文波本就不太清楚的脸在灯光下被水珠折射成七彩，缩在他怀里慢慢换了姿势，跪的太久膝盖有点痛。

喻文波伸手放在他膝盖揉了一会儿，盯着衣服上的白液忽然笑了。

"对个屁，明明是从双排到举杯到做爱。"


End file.
